1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to safety devices for firearms for rendering the same tamper-proof and harmless.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices have been proposed for rendering a firearm tamper-proof and harmless in such places as gun shops and homes with children. Typical of such prior safety devices are those shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,023,294; 3,360,880; 3,027,674; 3,022,598; and 2,887,807. However, certain of such prior devices have employed an elongated plug element having lands thereon for fitting in the rifling of the barrel and others have employed dummy shells having complicated spring-actuated mechanisms therein. It is therefore desirable to provide a safety device for firearms characterized by its simplicity, relatively low cost, and ease of assembly and disassembly. Furthermore, there is a need for providing rust inhibitation in the barrel of the firearm during periods when it is not in use and none of the prior safety devices known to the present applicant include means for providing such protection.